


Designer’s Caffeine

by tropical_dream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, nielsungweek, nielsungweekDay3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: As a struggling jewellery designer, Jisung must work hard to raise his startup. Fortunately he found the refreshement he need at the caffee where he worked at.





	Designer’s Caffeine

Jisung woken up to the sound he thought was an alarm only to realize that he didn’t set up alarm to the cheerup song by twice. It was Seulgi’s ring tone. He rubbed his face with disgruntled expression before sliding  the green button.

 

“Oppa, can you help a bit in the caffe? its already 2 hour past noon and we are kinda swamped here” The high pitched voice belong to seulgi coming out without any greeting signaling the situation downstairs was as she described.

“Morning seulgi… Okay seulgi” Answered Jisung with sleepy tone. He was still gathering his soul from dream world he suddenly snatched from.

“Its afternoon already! Stop lazing around, get down here quick!”

“Kay…” Said jisung ended the conversation.

 

Jisung got up from his bed, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He then took the cleanest clothes he had on his bedroom  studio. While putting on his clothes, he checked the progress of his work on his working table beside the bed. He already finished  4 moulding for the  earrings and finished The bracelet that just coming yesterday looked  very good.

He picked the bracelet and look it up under the light.  compared it to  the sketch  it looked even better in 3D. He smiled satisfied with his own work. 

The next Spring summer collection will be a hit, Jisung said to himself while smiling. He prayed to all the gods in the world  that the selling number will surpassed the number of this year so he can rent his own studio apartement.

 Its nice to live above his family’s owned caffe. The location was strategic, close to subway and smack dab in the middle of high end shopping centre. Plus he was so broke that he can only afford 20% of apartement market price around this  area.  But having Seulgi – His younger sister who managing the caffe-bothering him every time she visit here was quite annoying.

When he decided to resigned out from his 9-5 job to pursue his passion as jewellery designer, his family supported him 100%. They even offered some financial help, but apparently it was not all rainbow and sparkling sugar.

Jisung looked his face at the mirror, he apply some foundation to hide black strip under his eyes. He’s been pulling all nighter and seulgi always complaining everytime he looked unslightly while serving the costumer downstairs. Thank god simple moisturizer, foundation and powder cream enough to hide the sign of tiredness on his face.

He teased his pink hair and volumized It with some spray gel. This pink color was one of his favorite color for his hair and he often got compliment for that.

 _“Bring your pretty  face and increase the revenue of this caffee. You are not  living here for nothing”_ Seulgi once lectured him.

Such a cruel sister, mumbled Jisung to himself,  a shrewd businesswoman on top of that too. But he has to admit that If not for her help and advices he might not had confidence to start his own line of jewellery.

 

 

The caffe was really busy. The day was Sunday and there was an event held for some idol he didn’t know who. The fangirls coming up taking picture and ordering drink just for the sake of cup sleeve.

 Jisung stationed  at the register cash when his phone rang.

Its from Daehwi, his lovely assistant

“Hyung, did you forget to give the necklace’s clasp design to Mr Hong yesterday?”

Jisung  gasped, he covered his mouth with his hand. He did went to Mr.Hong the silver craftsman yesterday but he forgot to brief the clasp design. He wouldn’t finished the necklace next week if the clasp wasn’t ready  and without the necklace, he couldn’t submit his design to the fashion week’s curator.

“Don’t worry, fortunately I checked it today and  gave the sketch to him. He said He will work on it today” The youngers add bringing relief instantly

“Thank you Daehwi ah, what  I am without you… I’ll give you bonus for your extra work” Said jisung while holding his chest shooting himself. He really happy that he got such diligent and meticulous kid like daehwi  working part time for him. He couldn’t thank woojin enough for recommended him.

“Don’t worry about it hyung, just follow up on this later today ok?”

After they hang up, Jisung felt a tap on his shoulder.  Woojin , the caffee employee who take over the cash register while jisung on the phone asked him to deliver order to the guest.

 

As Woojin saw Jisung’s back who walked to the costumer area carrying the order,He whispered to Jihoon the barista who worked behind him mixing some drinks.

 “I was the one who recommended Daehwi to work as Jisung hyung’s assistant. But you know what? Daehwi make more money than I do”

Daehwi was Woojin’s little brother. Eversince his lil bro working for jisung, his lifestyle surpassed him. Whatever he buy, Daehwi would always buy something better. Sometime he regretted that he didn’t offer himself as Jisung’s assistant and gave his job at the caffee to Daehwi instead.

“Well, isn’t it your own doing that you often offered your overtime  to be paid by food just because you fall for Seulgi nuna?” Scoffed Jihoon. He knew too well how his friend’s eyes gleaming everytime he was in the presence of the lady owner. Cant blame him since Seulgi nuna is such a charming vuluptuous woman.  

“Woojin ah, Jihoon ah, you guys have worked hard” A lively chirping tone coming out from the aforementioned lady who just passing  their  counter in between taking order to the costumer. She ruffled woojin’s hair   briefly, just enough to make the young man changing his face  from pouting to smile from ear to ear and forgot what he lamenting before. 

 

 

At his fourth delivery, Jisung realized this one costumer wasn’t typically one of the fans who filled their caffee today. It’s a male, probably in his 20’s wore red checkered shirt and shredded blue jeans. His head fully covered with a beanie, hair pulled tuck inside  it exposing his fore head.  His face covered with a big round spec.

He looked  out of place among the giggling and squealing girls.

“Forgive the commotion sir, because today we held event for a celebrity” At the  thought that this guest  might be  inconvinienced with the sheer number of female fans today,  Jisung made a small chat after putting his order  to make him felt comfortable

The male sat infront of him seemed startled by the unusual small talk given by a server. “Aa..ah, its okay, I am okay” he smiled timidly.

His voice sound husky and his monolid eyes similar to himself but with  smooth oval face  shape make him look like a certain dog.

While observing his face, He noticed the earrings that the man wore on his left ears, it looked familiar. 

Jisung was  estatic, it was his own design. The small  flower stud followed by a long and ornated wing shape dangling below it. No one has that kind of design. Its unmistakably one of his design.

“I like your earrings by the way” He smiled trying not to look too excited

“Sorry?” The man looked up again.

“Your earrings with wings shape. You have a good taste” Jisung emphasized, pretty sure he already smiled too wide and made his face look like a weirdo. But heck its not everyday he met his costumer accidentally outside of the shop.

The man stared at him quite a while. Jisung thought that  maybe he weirded out by his remark? Or probably even thought of him as a creep.  

Jisung then excused himself before he himself make the costumer inconvenienced by his own agenda.

“I am sory, but Please enjoy your food”

He went back to the cash register because the guest started to dwindled down and Woojin was on break.

Before the sky turned dark, the man with earring went  the counter to pay. While jisung processed the payment with his card  the man murmured something to him.

“The brand is winter blossom”

Jisung raised his face to looked at the man attentively “Excuse me?”

“My earrings..The..they sold it at the Mall, second floor. They have good collection, I wear their brand quite often”

Jisung raised his eyebrows and swallowed his smile so hard.  He is not a mere costumer but a fan of his brand aswell? He tried not to smile or blurt out that he was the owner -designer of the brand. The urge was strong but it would sound so weird that people in such position serving costumer on a caffee. It will be too long to explain

“Ah I may check it out sometime, thank you” Jisung said smiling while handing out his card and receipt.

“Y..yes” The man stormed off the caffe hurriedly while jisung looked at his back amused

“Oppa,  did you flirted with him? Poor boy’s ears flushed red.  Don’t weirded out my costumer please” Seulgi hissed beside him half jokingly.

“I was not!” Refute Jisung felt wrongly accused “He wore my brand and I just praised him”

“Uh huh? He looked flustered….cute..” Murmured Seulgi before they went back to their work.

 

* * *

 

 

On the weekdays, Jisung usually not working at the caffee, especially this week when he was busy with working on the new collection and went back and forth presenting it to the potential costumer and exhibition comitee. He was aiming to get into the main show by collaborating with fashion designer and big chain vendor.

His marketing cum sales representative and junior at college, Jaehwan already helped a lot to put his name out there. His campaign plan for the next spring summer collection would be the biggest-most extensive advertising plan his brand ever do. Moreover Jaehwan pulled his strings of magic that the cost pushed to 60% the usual campaign would spent.

“I have this friend of mine who just opened his own modelling agency. Its small and the rooster are relatively unknown. But I have looked at their portofolio. They are as good as big agencies. He agreed to be paid 40% the market price with additional voucher from your caffee” explained Jaehwan.

Seulgi already made him promise to work thrice the time in exchange for a bunch of caffee coupons. Its quite a deal for his small business.

“So hyung” Jaehwan asked after they finished the meal and business discussion “Have you met Minhyun Hyung lately?” He asked carefully

“No I am not. What about it?” He answered a bit stiff by the sudden name he hadn’t heard for a long time.

“I met him when I went to YM agency. Seems like he just signed actor contract there..we might see him on drama soon”

Minhyun was his long time ex boyfriend. He was a model since high school. They met at college. He even became the first model when he launched his brand years ago. They broke up nicely because both of them felt that they grew apart and want different things in life. The passion they once had was lost and it started to felt like a chores to maintain their relationship when they both in the middle of chasing their own dream.

Now Minhyun is a successful model that occasionally graze magazine and commercial advertising. Jisung was happy for him, he even sent him card to congratulate him. But he never received something in return

What a jerk, jisung thought about it. To be fair he might be busy but jisung choose to blame it on his character to make himself felt better.

 After they broke up, jisung hooked up with a couple of guys. But none catching on his feeling. This phase earned him a promiscuous  reputation among people he hangout with at the bar eventhough he never think he was such a person.

“That’s good to know..woah YM agency, that’s a big agency affiliated with CMI corporation isn’t it?” answered Jisung.

“Yeah, Its great that we have friend who work with such big company. Who knows it can benefit us in the future” Said jaehwan. His business mind always running at full speed.

“You…” Jisung scoffed at his remark “Whaa..as expected our kim Jaehwan always thinking far ahead”

“That’s why you hire me right?” Answered Jaehwan smiling proudly while made an air toast with his mug of tea

Jisung finished up his drink “I’ll left the marketing side to you. Wether with your friend or with Minhyun I am okay with it as long as it fit the budget. Anyway, I need to go back, Seulgi aleady fuming on the chat” Jisung called the server to take their bill

“Yeah hyung..earn that 60% model fee for us!” Jaehwan made a fighting gesture to the older one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jisung  been absent from working at the caffe for quite some time because he was busy for new collection preparation lately. Seulgi elated when she heard He would come back, thrice the time he used to spend  in exchange for some caffee voucher. She didn’t asked the detail, as long as Jisung present at the caffe, the number of costumer usually increased.

Jisung quite popular because his pretty face chic attitude and good fashion sense. Girls and guys often asked about him but his brother never take such inquiry seriously.

 Seulgi  understand with ex like Hwang Minhyun, it must be hard to look at most people as potential partner. 

“Oppa, can you please help packing take away the order here?” Asked Seulgi to Jisung who’s cleaning table that just left by the costumer.

“Kay..” Jisung obeyed her without complaining and went straight to the counter. 60% model fee was a good working motivation.

He put the boxed food into brown carton bag with caffee emblem and presented  it to the waiting costumer who stand infront of him. “Thank you for your patronage” Jisung said without forgeting the rule of hospitality that’s been taught by their parents ever sice they started working there as teenagers.  Smiled wide, did the Half bow and the costumer would go home with good feeling.

But this time the costumer did not move from his spot. Jisung thought if there’s something wrong with the order.  He looked at him and titled his head expecting some sort of question if not complaint.

But the tall man infront of him just look straight to his face with tight lipped smile. He had pleasant type of face that seems to be familiar.

“I like your earrings” He said, the man pointing to his right ear shyly “Is that new?”

Jisung confused why the costumer suddenly talked about his earrings. He looked at him wondering until it hit him

“Ahh! Mr Earrings!” He blurted and quickly covered his mouth because he just called a costumer with a nickname.  Last time he wore a beanie and pulled his hair up. Today he wasn’t wearing any hat exposing his brownish hair.  His bangs fell on  his eyebrows and he wore a more formal clothes than last time.  Jisung almost couldn’t recognize him.

The man infront of him  giggled,  exposing his bunny teeth and turning his eyes into a crescent.

He has a nice laugh, Jisung thought to himself.

“Aah..yes, I  bought it” He said  while unconsciously grazing the earring on his right ear. He just came back from a meeting with potential client and its his code to wear his own design whenever he presenting. He didn’t have a chance to change his clothes.

“I plan to go to that store this evening..if you have something in mind you want to buy here, I can help you to buy it” the earring man said while taking his bag of order.

“Aah.. y..yea..I am not sure” The offer sound funny on jisung’s ears because if he want something he could just take it from his own stock “I just bought something so I am not planning to buy another one”

Mental note, don’t ever wear my earrings when working at the caffee

“But  show me when you buy something new. I want to see” Jisung said trying to divert the conversation

The man’s face brightened “Yes of course, I’ll show you tomorrow”

Wow tomorrow? Did he said he will come again tomorrow?  Jisung didn’t expect such prompt and excited response

Woojin emit a fake cough signaling another costumer waiting for their order. When Jisung  glanced to the side, he saw people already lining up  with unpleasant face. He quickly apologizing for making them waiting and ushered the earring man from the counter perimeter

“Thank you and see you again” Jisung emphasized the goodbye greetings. The man just smiled and winked at him before turning to the exit door.

 

 

“Hyung knew that man? he’s been coming here almost every day. Maybe He’s been looking at you all this time” Whispered Woojin in between their work serving the costumer.

Jisung shrugged his shoulder without stopping his hand packing food for another costumer “Only the fact he’s a fans of my brand”

“Did you told him you are the owner?” Asked woojin with a hushed tone

“No, I will never tell him that. It would hurt my brand’s image” Jisung answered with a bit of pressure. He had told everyone who’s working at the caffee and know a bit about him not to tell other costumer about the fact that he owns a semi famous jewellery brand.

Woojin smirked “Then I guess he has a crush on you hyung”

Jisung scoffed at the suggestion.  He pinch woojin’s forearm and ushered him to get back to work and stopped gossiping about nonsense.

to be honest he admit that there’s a  possibility that its true, it’s a fact some costumer here had ask  about him. But he never find the idea of hooking up with family’s caffee costumer appealing. He is more of a glitzy night-club hopper type of person when it come to looking for a potential partner or a simple hook up.

Plus the man looks too boyish and harmless. Not his type at all.  

* * *

 

 

_never knew there exist a smile that could make everything in the world seems okay_

 

Daniel  entered the caffee on the street near the subway station he used to commute between work and home.

Seongwu, his manager cum owner of the agency told him that there are a client who hired their service and paid him half with a food voucher. Initially he was appalled by such idea, but Seongwu kept pestering him and convinced him its worth half of the payment he would get otherwise.

He agreed half because apparently the so called client was his favorite jewellery brand  and half because a certain caffee employe he met at the caffe.   

He came the first time before he agreed with the contract to check if the caffee was any good at all. However not only he find its quite popular with a decent quality of food  but there was an employee with the most beautiful smile he ever see stroke a conversation with him.

His appearance was quite flashy. His pink hair styled neatly with half of his bangs fell almost covering his eyes. His milky white skin gleaming under the light covered by effortlessly by loose shirt and tight jeans that hugged his slender yet toned figure.

His smiling eyes  looks like it could ended up world war.  

And his voice….Daniel wanted to hear it more.

 After their initial encounter Daniel kept coming to the caffee, but much to his disappointment, The waiter was nowhere to be seen. He didn’t dare to asked, and decided to try for tomorrow…. and the next day, and the day after that.

He was near to give up and just screwed his image by asking about him to the other caffee employee. But seemed like the love god was on his side as the seventh day he saw a pink hair working behind the counter. That’s when he decided to make some chance to talk to him by ordering a take away food.

He didn’t understand why the man, unlike the other waiter, work at the caffee irregularly. But he was glad that ever since he getting more frequent working there. And Daniel would always adjust his order according to where the man stationed.

When He walk back and forth carrying order, Daniel would order more food.

When He work as barista, Daniel would come to the counter and order a special blend of coffee.

When  He cleaned the floor, Daniel would ‘accidentally’ spill something to the floor.

 He think he did it carefully enough as not to rise a suspicion.  He just wanted to get some time to chat with him.

 

 

“Jisung Hyung, Bring this order to table no 5 please” Ordered  Jihoon from the behind the counter.

Jisung been walking front and back more frequent than usual that day. Its always like this whenever he served while the earring man present.  He kept ordering coffee that Jisung thought his heart would brust from the amount of caffeine he’s been drinking. 

“Are you okay drinking coffee this much?” asked jisung while cleaning the table from tissue, spillage and empty glass

The man giggled a bit displaying his bunny teeth.

“I am okay, I need this, I am gonna pull all nighter today” He answered while lifting his new delivered glass of coffee.

Truth is, he just wanted the waiter in charge today to keep coming to his table so he got chance for small talk. He’s been doing this for a week now. He doesn’t care if he wont be able to slee later that night. Who need sleep when you can think all night about the man with the most beautiful smile he ever see right?

“By the way, do you like cat?” Daniel asked before Jisung went back to the kitchen.

“Huh?” Asked jisung confused over the question that coming out of nowhere.

Daniel pointed the shelf behind the counter with several maneki neko statues displayed that seulgi bought from all her travel in Japan.  Jisung realized what he meant

“Ahh…yes I like it. we like cats and dogs  but we have a dog, unfortunately our mom allergic to cats” Answered Jisung

Daniel’s face brightened by the new fact he managed to fished out from the handsome waiter.

“Oh yeah? Me too! I have 2 cat back at home” He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the picture gallery folder looking for the picture of his cats “This is rooney and peter. They were stray cat that came into our home. My mother taking care of them back in busan” explained the man with excitement of a  10  year old.  

“Aaah..” Jisung looked at several selfie from the man with his cat stucked infront of his face covering most part of his face yet somehow he still able to show off his good feature “They are cute!”  jisung admit the man looked no less cute.

 

 

“Do you like spicy food? I like it especially when its in the middle of night” The earring man said when Jisung delivered his lunch.

 

“This singer is nice, I like her voice. What’s your favorite singer?” The earring man commented on the caffee background song while jisung sweep the floor beside his table.

 

“I watched that movie yesterday. Have you watched it? Its so good!” The earring man said when he noticed the special poster gift that provided by the caffee if you buy a certain meal set to celebrate its anticipated nation wide premier 

“I am not into action movie” Answered jisung

“Oh yea?  then what kind of movie do you like to watch?” He asked leaning forward

 

 

 He kept making small chat like that with Jisung,and clumsily segued into questioning what he like and what not. Surprisingly Jisung doesn’t feels disturbed. Maybe its just  his habit to make the guest of his family’s caffee comfortable. Or maybe he just comfortable with this man’s small talk?

 To be honest the earring man was kinda cute, His face looks like a certain kind of dog, and he loves dog. 

 

 

 “Its cats the musical. If you are free next weekend maybe we can watched it together?”

Jisung looked at the man’s blushed  face to make sure if he was serious about that. He then looked at the ticket without any intent to take it.

Is it just coincidence that he offers him ticket to the one musical performance  he wanted to watch the most? He did said he like musical genre but he never said anything about musical theatre nor this exact title.

Nevertheless, that’s not the most important question.

“Sorry…Sir, Are you asking me for a date?” Jisung decided to cut the pretense and head straight to the topic.

“Ya..nnn,  it seems like that isn’t it?” Daniel stuttered nervously while scratching his head  “I mean… you know…I just want to watch it and by chance got this ticket, and you said you love musical and I got some ticket so…”

Jisung smiled softly with the best professional hospitality stance he could muster  “Thank you for the offer but I think my boyfriend wouldn’t like it if I am going out with another man on the weekend”

“Oh..”

 

 

The next day and days  after that the man didn’t showed up as usual. Jisung felt a bit sad looking at the empty table number 5 he used to sit at.

There wont be another funny small talk and weird inquiries about his personal preference.  It also meant the caffee  lost one loyal costumer. But its better to stop the man from pointless courting and hurt him more in the end.  

 

 

“But hyung, you don’t have a boyfriend right now” Commented woojin when they talked about the absence of a certain regular and it went to the point of how their final encounter was.

“Shut up, I might have you wouldn’t know”

“Umm you clearly don’t? You said you are going sabbatical after the last hook up went wrong?”

Jisung cursed inside his head on how woojin always remember every little unimportant thing while still unable to memorized the caffee’s menu.

“Well yea….But that’s not the point. The point is I rejected him and I need some excuse” Jisung said admitting his lie

“Why? He looks nice and good looking” Asked woojin

“He isn’t my type, he looks too boyish  and too young”

He wasn’t looked that young, Woojin thought to himself but its pointless to say it to the now stubborn Jisung Hyung

“Then what is your type? The sparkling princey type like mr.Hwang?” Teased woojin while shaking  all his 10 fingers in front of his face like a magician.

Jisung pouted his mouth at that name. Eventhough he is good now, hearing his ex’s  name in a certain context still make him upset.

“I am sorry hyung, You looks tense lately. I think you need some refreshment” Woojin said regretting his teasing once he realized his hyung’s mood went down.

Jisung huffed and leaned his body toward the counter. Reflecting on woojin’s words

“You are right, its been stressfull with the launching of new collection and working part time at the same time. I think this is time to break my fasting”

 Woojin clapped and made small jumped by that announcement

“Yeayy uri hyung on the prowl again! You gonna rethink about the Earring man?”

“Not him” Jisung said lifting up his head and put it on his palm ”Maybe that three mole guy whom I flirted with last time still around?”

Woojin expression turned instantly from delight to disgusted “Eeeey, that man seems sleazy hyung. He only looking for a fuck”

“And that exactly what I need right now”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin swept  the front porch of the caffee when he felt someone approaching the establishment. He thought it’s a too early costumer  “I am sorry, we haven’t opened yet” The snaggle tooth boy gonna say to him

but when he trailed his eyes from his legs up to his hips, he knew that’s not the greeting he need.

“False informant. Give back my money” Its Kang Daniel, their missing regular coming at him with a pissed off face.

Woojin looked at his face. He looked messy. His bangs unstyled and the corner of his eyes went down abit with a dark cicle surrounding them.

Don’t tell me he is that sad with Jisung hyung’s rejection?

Woojin sighed dramatically

“Kang Daniel ssi, I was not lying, Jisung hyung was” He answered truthfully knowing it’s the only way to save his ass.  “I am not lying, He doesn’t have a boyfriend rignt now”

Woojin  offered his service as jisung’s informant to the man he suspected was going for his hyung for a certain sum of money. He need money, and according to him,  its morally justified.  He  wanted to see his hyung happier a bit with a boyfriend on his side and this good looking man genuinely interested with him.  Nothing would go wrong right?

“Stop your bullshit. He said so himself”

“Its just an excuse because…”

He wasn’t interested in you. Woojin almost blurted out. But something inside himself told him that he could still help this man fighting for jisung hyung.

Moreover he doesn’t have 100 bucks on his account right now.

“Look, I don’t have to do this but I am gonna help you again with the information I have about Jisung hyung” He looked at Daniel on the eye who looked at him back with a doubt

“For free” Woojin emphasized. Thankfully Daniel ate that and interested to hear more about it.

“Do you know Hwang Minhyun?”  Woojin asked pretty sure with the answer. He is famous enough that the entire nation especially young people recognized the name.

Daniel nodded a bit

“He was Jisung Hyung’s boyfriend”

Daniel’s eyes popped wide open at this new information. Its sounds like a total bullshit until Woojin shoved his phone showing  an old picture of caffee staff with Hwang Minhyun at the back looking chummy beside jisung .

“They broke up 1.5 year ago. Ever since then Jisung hyung never in relationship,  just having occasional casual hook up here and there”

 Daniel almost not listening to Woojin’s explanation while he zoomed in at the couple’s picture. They clearly looked in love from the picture. Something within him was burning at the sight even though its just an old scene.

“Look, Our hyung is a bit promiscuous, but truth is, he loves to be pampered and longed for new love. Sadly he kept scouring the wrong place with wrong method. Most of the partner he met were douches”

Daniel looked at woojin with expression why don’t you tell me this before? But woojin already came with the answer before he got the chance to ask

“I didn’t tell you before because I dont want to shatter your confidence”

“Ahh..” Daniel mumbled admitting the point. No one can win when they get compared by hwang minhyun. No wonder Jisung didn’t see him as potential partner. Daniel looked down dejectedly.

“But I don’t think you are losing to mr.Hwang. You are good looking and tall” woojin pointed out with his eyes up and down. He tried to lift the mood up ane this poor man’s confidence.

“He went sabbatical a month ago, but just yesterday he said He’ll gonna start looking again” Woojin took his phone from daniel’s hand,  browsing something and showed it to Daniel “This Sunday he gonna go to Marionette, a club run by his friend. I am gonna text you the time”

 

* * *

 

 

Jisung felt lonely in the middle of packed club. But that’s the exact feeling he need whenever he was on the prowl. Loneliness create desperation and by desperation come acceptance.  His walls would be  easier to be torned down, Allowing other person to go behind the barrier he normally put on normal days.

Also, Alcohol and dim lighting inside the club  help the process.

After a couple of light drink he looked around. Expertly scanning the perimeter for  a single patron who looking the same thing as him. As if by luck, a tall lanky man with pulled up black hair and cool guy spec approaching him after they made eye contact.

“Long time no see pinky” He said smoothly sliding into the bar stool beside him

Jisung smiled at him and flutering his eyes “Hi handsome. Its kinda purplish now” He said while teasing his own hair.  

Without words they both knew this is a done deal. They made small meaningless chat, flirt a bit and ordered a drink  – no string attached – A cringy name for a drink, but helped a lot of patron on their hunt, the preambule of lots of one night stand.

However tonight is not their lucky day.

“Hyung, thank god I found you!”

A voice that jisung heven’t  heard for days. He didn’t expect to hear  it on this place.  Jisung turned around and there he was, earring man approaching him.

“Daniel?” The three mole guys standing as he saw him coming behind the pink hair guy he’s flirted with.

“Seongwu hyung?” Daniel gasped while pointing his finger. Both of them exchanged looks.

 It’s a really confusing situation for jisung and a bizarre ones for the rest of two guys

 “So you know him?” Asked Seongwu pointing his thumb toward jisung.

Daniel nodded and gave him a disapproving looks.  Without a words Seongwu grasped the situation and broke into smile

“Aaah, if that’s the case” He patted jisung’s shoulder “Sory gorgeous, I need to go, something came up” He then smoothly made his exit leaving Daniel who made a death stare on his back and Jisung agape over the development of situation.

“What why..what is this?” Asked Jisung confused looking at the back of the man that just flirted with him minutes ago disappearing from his sight, just like a fish slipped from his hand when he already hold it for a while.

Daniel approached jisung who looks exceptionally stunning tonight after he took a second glance at him. He wore a white shirt with a super low collar and tight blue jeans. Inciting predatory instinct to whoever looking for a mate tonight.

“He…I  know him, He is my friend.  He’s never serious, He will just playing with your heart” Daniel said trying to find a better way to explain while his eyes bore into  jisung’s face. 

Jisung a bit emotional hearing it, it sounds patronizing. He looked at the younger one, eyes open wide ready to spew his anger. However the sight of him with damp hair and a satin black suit  distracted him a bit.

“For your information, I am here to play”  Jisung said averting his eyes as he couldn’t hold the man’s piercing stare.

Jisung jumped down from the bar stool and lost his balance a bit, not realizing the amount of alcohol intake already messed up his motoric system. Daniel reflexsively catched him by grasping his waist and pulled him to his direction. The sudden body contact and  smell of musk invaded his mind. Jisung struggled to keep his emotion on a supposedly high tension. However instead of helping it made him more dizzy.   

“And who are you to tell me what to do?” He spew whatever angry words left from his brain. Jisung tried to yanked his body from the firm grasp but he didn’t realize how weak his resolution became.

“Hyung, I know his game, don’t play with it, you’d get hurt” Daniel answered not letting go jisung’s body.  

“Shut up! What do you know about me?” He grasped athis collar while staring at the man who strangely looked hotter by the minute.

“But I know, I know him..and I know you,  I have heard enough from woojin ssi”

“Wha…?”

“I am sorry, but I really want to know about you, I don’t know another way but to ask your friend”

Daniel didn’t know wether jisung being quiet because he was appalled by his words or he wanted to hear more of it, regardless, he continue.

“Its because I really like you. I don’t want another man to touch you. Especially the one that would doing it easy just for fun like him” Daniel whined,  unsure wether the man on his clasp would take his words into account.

“But I am looking some fun” Jisung said in a weirdly calm manner. His eyes looked darker than usual.  

“But not with him, he is not a decent man…he is a player..you don’t deserve it” explained Daniel exasperated, he wanted to tell jisung that the man he just flirted with will only added to the list of bad choice after drunken night. But how could jisung listened to him when they didn’t know each other that well. He looked at the floor in defeat not knowing what to do next.

He felt defeated

“Then”   

Daniel starteled as he felt a cold palm touced both side of his cheek and jisung’s face  growing closer

“Show me What I deserve”

Daniel heard  the whisper almost inaudibly before he felt a velvety texture touched his lips

Once their lips meet, both of them felt a small jolt of electric sensation. Daniel could taste hint of liquor before the older one pulled away. He looked at jisung who also had a surprise expression on his face seems like couldn’t believe what he just did.  

Before it turned into fear and he chickened away, Daniel grabbed jisung’s nape,  pulled him into a deeper kiss. Dipping his tongue deeper and exploring the cave of his mouth as if he wanted to taste every shed of liquor left out from the previous feast.  

 

* * *

 

 

The next day The Designer woken up with a small gasp. He looked around and realizing he was not in his own room. However this room was familiar for him. A space he sometimes used whenever he had his sexual escapades. Last night he wasn’t wasted enough to forget whatever he did with a certain ex costumer. Infact he could feel his hand over his chest and his face next to him.

Slowly He moved his body, carefully sliding his way out from under him only to feel a bit of pain on his lower part of his body

Godamn..they were overdoing it. He should look for partner of his age. Jisung noted to himself.

He remembered how last night they chase pleasure after pleasure on this room. Doing it even before they reached the room at the club’s bathroom stall before they decided to book a room on the motel nearby.  Jisung forgot to count how many rounds there were.   

 After a couple of careful smart maneuver he finally managed to get up from the bed without waking up the stallion. He looked for his clothes and quickly make himself presentable before making his walk of shame. As he reached the door, he looked back for once the man who sprawled on his chest sleeping peacefully as if he was a baby angel. He scoffed knowing he was a beast on the bed

“Sleep tight, thanks for last night” jisung throw a flying kiss and went outside.

 

 

 

“Hyuuung, where are you? You are late by 1 hour. Jaehwan hyung already here. We need to prepare the wardrobe sets”  Daehwi nagged on the phone with a bit of panic tone. Understably because its not  his habit to late at such important day. Its miscalculation on his side as he usually walked away from his hook up before the sun rise.

“I am sorry daehwi ah, something came last night. I’ll be there in 20” Jisung quickening his pace. It’s a bit of a pain to walk like that but his adrenaline rushed knowing  he was late for photoshoot preparation.

As he reached the studio, Daehwi already waiting with a rack of clothes. Both hand folded on his chest with a disapproving looks.  After apologizing they quickly delve into working mode. Making final decision about the styling. Choosing wich suit paired with wich jewellery.

Music blaring in the back ground, The photographer doing test lighting while daehwi busy walking up back and forth assisting Jisung who was in the centre of the set.   

“Hyung, I heard you went to marrionate yesterday. Catched a big fish?” Jaehwan nudged his sides wich jisung slapped away because he didn’t have time for this bullshit.

Both Daehwi and Jaehwan  gigled at it wich jisung didn’t find funny at all.

At the afternoon the mayhem went down a bit with all aspect miraculously stationed in their place. The photographer, the lighting the staff and  the set were all ready. They only need to wait for the model to start the photoshoot.

30 minutes before the shooting, exactly as promised schedule, Jaehwan greeted two young men who opened the door. One was  around jaehwan’s height and seems like the manager who responsible for today’s model. The other one a bit taller with bigger built wearing hoodie, a cap and black mask. Jisung just took a glanced at them before going to the change room, working on the wardrobe with daehwi.

For him models  were akin to pretty mannequin to display his pieces. He usually just give them brief pleasantries and straight off to work.   

“Kang Daniel ssi, already cleaned your face yeah? Great!  you can go straight to the make up, after that we will put you some clothes and jewellerey will be last. Lets make this shooting successful!” Jaehwan made high strung  speech  ushering the model into  changing area. The man walking while removing his cap and mask.

“Aah hyung, this is the model for today’s photoshoot. Kang Daniel, this is Yoon Jisung the the owner and designer of Winter Blossom” Jaehwan introduced both of them as he saw Jisung on changing room giving instruction to daehwi and make up artist about the looks they wanted to create today.

At the instant jisung turned around, his face turned into horror at the sight before him.  The model’s face not less horrified at the realization. His mouth unhinged eyes wide open

“You…”

Before Daniel could continue, Jisung snapped out of his shocked state and quickly cover this situation.

“Nice to meet you Kang Daniel, I am Yoon Jisung, lets work together today.  Mr Byul, can you start  on make up? Daehwi prepare the wardrobe. We don’t have much time” In a blur Jisung spewed his standart orders , shoving Daniel to the make up station and walk away from changing room.  

 

“Yah! Jaehwan!” Jisung dragged  jaehwan out from the studio into a deserted backyard “ I am screwed up..I am screwed up” Mutter Jisung in a panic once they were on the deserted emergency stair

“Hyung..hyung..calm down. Whats up” Asked jaehwan seriously worried as just a minute ago he felt everything under control between them.

“We need to change the model” Blurted out jisung

“Wha..Why?”

“I..Its not important!”

“Hyung..hyung wait calm a bit first” Jaehwan hold the older’s shoulder stopping him from walking back and forth and facing him to talk “Tell me the reason for your absolutely ridiculous request” Asked Jaehwan with a dead serious looks on his face. He was afraid if the model he choose might be some one jisung know as problematic or something.

Jisung took a deep breath and look down “We…He…I..I slept with him last night”Jisung cried as he covered his face with both his palm.

After a couple of second of dead silence, Jaehwan burst into laughing. Jisung covered his mouth annoyed hearing the maniacal laugh he knew too well.

“Ya stop laughing, take this matter seriously”

Jaehwan tried to control himself “I am sorry hyung, but…what? You slept with him? Why you slept with our model?” Asked jaehwan rubbing his eyes from tears

“I didn’t know he is our model” Answered jisung with knotted eyebrow

“You didn’t know? I sent his picture weeks ago”

Jisung looked at him stunned, blinking his eyes several time.

“You didn’t open my email isn’t it?” Jaehwan sighed knowing his hyung’s habit of ignoring his email when the title subjects sounds business and boring. It happened often and when its not a life or death situation jaehwan wont pushed jisung to read it.

“I am sory for this situation, but that reason isn’t enough to fire him. Plus he already used all the coupon we gave to him. We don’t have extra coupon nor time for replacement model” Jaehwan pat jisung’s shoulder “Please bear with it and work as usual. I know you can do it hyung” He said while walking back into the studio.

  Jisung called in by daehwi who informed him that they already finished with make up and wardrobe. Now they need to put the jewellery into him. As this last step its usually required the owner’s hand and eyes as he is the only one who knew how he want them to appear on the picture.

Jisung made up his mind to not thingking anything but his work today. He already washed his face with cold water and ‘hypnotized’ himself infront of mirror

‘you can do it yoon jisung, you can do it. Its only a couple of hours’ He chanted over and over.

But its proven really difficult with Daniel kept staring at him while he put the earring on his ears or how he could hear his breath when he put the necklace around his neck.  The memory of their own breathless activity last night was too close to make the imagination even more vivid.

“You didn’t tell me you are the owner of this brand” whispered Daniel on low tone while jisung fix the intricate chainy necklace on his chest.

Jisung smiled apologetically “Well its never a good idea to let the fans know that the people behind this brand busted his ass to keep the company afloat isn’t it?”

Daniel nodded understandingly

“Who was the guy you talked before?”  asked the model again

Jisung who didn’t expect the question paused a moment before answering. The question was intrusive. Not the right place nor the right time to answer it. but somehow he felt keen on answering it “Oh Jaehwan? He is marketing representative of our brand”

“Your boyfriend?”

The reason being He knew that it will lead to this question. Jisung felt he should tell him the truth. More over he should explain himself over what happened last night. That he was not some kind of sleazy douche who  slept with him while in a relationship with someone else.

“If you want to know wether I have a boyfriend or not the answer is no, I am sorry I lied to you before. I just pulled out random excuse back then”

Daniel  suddenly bursted out his laugh that he hold all the time “I am sorry, I just remember you already explained yourself yesterday” the model said

“When?”  He stopped his hand as he heard the model’s  statement and  look at his face to make sure.

Daniel giggles shyly blushing while putting his fist infront of his smiling mouth “Back then when we were making out at the pub’s stall, I did asked you and got the answer. You said you don’t have any and asked me to keep go-”

“Ya!” Jisung hissed while putting his mouth over the model’s before he spluttering more embarrassing words.  The thing he did last night within a narrow enclosure of the stall suddenly floods his brain, paint his ears with red.

“Okay, I get it. I am sorry. Now can we continue to work in peace?” He pleaded while busying himself with the trinklets of jewellery on the table.

The younger one understood and gave a thumb up while swallowing his own smirk. Afterward he mostly keep quiet however  His hand occasionally trace the edge of the designer’s arm and his hips- wherever parts that came close within his reach. Jisung tried to hold his composure infront of everyone. The butterfly on his stomach fluttered and the hair on his neck raised whenever he felt the model’s piercing attention  

At the same time He can also heard the gossipy whisper between Jaehwan, Daehwi and the photographer a couple of meters behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

 While monitoring the photoshoot, Jisung couldn’t help but to hold his breath. Not only Daniel’s pulled up hair,eye make up and fitted suit made him looked hotter, His stare and move during the photoshoot  made jisung think this person could not possibly the goofy man who frequented his establishment last week. When the photographer showed the result at the monitor, literally every frame were stunning. His jewellery looked expensive the model who wore it looked expensive, he could choose any photo any high end magazine would be very happy to put it on their page.

 Kudos to jaehwan who managed to snatch such a good model with half the price.

After the photoshoot ended, jisung work haven’t done yet. He need to choose the picture that photographer would edit, then make sure all wardrobe and jewellery stored into their place and delivered back safely. One by one his team dwindled down as they finished their part of the job. Jisung thrown goodbye greeting absent mindedly to every one as usually he would be the last person who left the studio.

“Hyung, Daehwi already sent off all the props, turned off the studio lamp before you go please. I am gonna head off first” Jaehwan already put on his jacket and slung his bags.  His car key on his finger.

“Ya..didnt you said that you’ll drive me home today?” Asked jisung confused

“That was the original plan but seems like your boyfriend waiting for you outside” Answered jaehwan with half smirk

“What boyf…”

“See ya, call me when you arrived…or not depending on situation. Bye” Jaehwan already walked away from him toward the stairs.  He pat daniel’s shoulder on the way and muttered something that sounds like ‘good luck’

Jisung agape at the sight of a tall man with hoodie and backpack sitting on the floor outside of studio’s entryway. He stood up and brushed off his butt as he saw jisung infront of the door.

“I thought you already went home” Said Jisung as he approaching Daniel

“I am waiting for you ” Daniel said as if it’s the most obvious thing ever

“For what?”

“You left me at the room this morning. I haven’t even get my morning kiss” Daniel whines while reaching for the older’s finger.

Jisung blushed at the mention of event happened earlier today. He didn’t know how to respond to that. Nervousness made him playing with daniel’s finger on his palm. He opened his mouth intended to explain that it was a one night stand and there’s no need to further the affection outside the room. But he closed it again as he didn’t feel he want to say it.  He felt good near this man. He didn’t want to loose the closeness between them and hoping to shortened the gap. He yearned to reached for his cheek and kissed him again like he did last night. 

At this point their finger already intertwined with each other

Looking at his hestitation and feeling  the soft grasp on his palm, Daniel smiled.

“Lets date Yoon Jisung ssi” said Daniel without diverting his eyes from the older’s  “I like you ever since I met you and I want to know you more”

Jisung’s eyes opened wide at the blunt confession. Truthfully in his heart, he’s been wanting to hear that words but the wall he built from preconception and stubborness blinded him from the possibility of falling in love again. Luckyly, his Heart doesn’t  lie to him this time. He felt elated and happy, all sort of feelings that he thought he wont experienced again.

Jisung’s face broke into a smile. A wide smile that made his eyes turned into a crescent shape.

“I’d  love to Kang Daniel. Lets date”

At that moment Daniel felt like he’s winning the lottery. Before he could say anything. Jisung already circled his hand behind his neck and lift his own body to reach his height

“Be my boyfriend” Whisper jisung before they mold their body and their lips into one passionate kiss

Their first kiss as boyfriends.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
